Heat dissipation devices for lamps in the prior art have high noise, high energy consumption, low rotational speed and unsatisfactory heat dissipation effect during use and short service life. With the continuous development of the society and the constant improvement of people's production level, the requirements on the quality of lamps are higher and higher, and lamps are upgraded continuously. During the upgrade of lamps, a heat dissipation device for lamps with low noise and low energy consumption is urgently expected.